Los 15 de Hermione
by Guadamagic
Summary: Una noche que cambiara la vida de Hermione. Sin magia. Dramione


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K ROWLING.**

 **N/A: Este dramione es sin magia, espero que les guste.**

 **A leer!**

 **Guadamagic.**

Mañana seria el día mas esperado de toda mi vida, me convertiría en toda una mujer. Mi cumpleaños número 15, haría una fiesta a la noche. Pensando en todo esto, los arreglos de la fiesta y madre llego a mi habitación gritando -Hermione! Hermione! Tienes que salir afuera. Hay una pequeña sorpresa. Ah y por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños hijita querida.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación, mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 12 y 10, oficialmente era mi cumpleaños. Afuera me encontré con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred y George, mis mejores amigos. El no estaba, como podría fijarse él en mí, el chico más lindo del colegio. Decidí no pensar en aquello que me tenía tan mal y disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos. Empezaron a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños y tirarme huevos, harina y arroz. Nos reímos un buen rato. No podía creer que tuviera amigos como ellos, amigos que si valían la pena.

Feliz, me fui a la ducha y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Draco Malfoy, si señores, amo y capitán de mis tormentos. Desde el primer día que lo vi me atrajo, pero el siempre me trato como una inferior, porque él era rico y yo de clase media. Con todos sus insultos y humillaciones yo no tendría porque haberme enamorado de él, pero lo hice. Me cambie y con una lagrima me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente, me levante, desayune y me fui a la escuela. No tenía ganas de cruzármelo, de ningún modo. Camine entre los estudiantes revoltosos tratando de llegar lo más rápido a mi aula, ya que hoy no compartía clases con él, pero una mano agarro mi muñeca y me pare en seco. Era el.

-Granger, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? Ningún otro cumpleaños me has saludado. También recuerdo como me tratas siempre y no es de esperase un saludo viniendo de ti.- Dije con un tono frio.

\- Porque no todos los días se cumple 15 años. Veras que al final del día te llevaras una sorpresa.- Acto seguido desapareció.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba.

Seguí caminando y me encontré con mis amigos. Pasamos un hermoso día, hablando, riendo.

Ellos asistirían a mi fiesta. Harry iría con Ginny, Ron con Lavender y Luna con Neville. Así es, cada uno tenía una pareja, menos yo. No es que yo no tuviera pretendientes, sino que esperaba que el cambiara y un día viniera y me dijera "Hermione, ¿querrías ser mi novia? ", que ilusa que soy.

Llego la noche y me coloque mi vestido blanco. Era con tiras blancas y tenia bolados, a mi me pareció hermoso. Además tenía unos zapatos color crema, con tacón. Me vi al espejo y me vi diferente, yo estaba acostumbrada a mi yo con jeans, remas y zapatillas, pero me encanto. El peinado me lo hizo mi madre.

Llegue al lugar donde se haría la fiesta y mi padre me tomo de la mano y entramos juntos. No podía estar más feliz. Luego de saludar a mis familiares, me dirigí a mi mesa en donde estaban todos mis amigos reunidos.

Luego de la cena, Ginny me dirigió unas palabras hermosas y no pude evitar llorar. Ella si me entendía, realmente la quería mucho. Llego la parte en que bailaba el vals con mi papa, fue todo como lo soñé, bailamos al compas de la música. Hasta que note la presencia de un chico rubio, de ojos color grises, pidiéndole a mi padre si podría bailar conmigo. Me ofreció su mano y comenzamos a bailar. Esperen un momento, estaba bailando con Draco, mi sueño de veras se había vuelto realidad.

Coloco su boca en mi oído y susurro "aquí está tu sorpresa, princesa" y acto seguido me beso.

Fue tocar el cielo con las manos, no puedo describir lo tierno y dulce que fue ese roce de labios. El sabía a menta. Fue un beso desatando todo lo reprimido durante años, amor, pasión .Luego de un minuto, nos separamos debido a la falta de oxigeno y lo mire directo a los ojos y le pregunte por que lo había hecho y él me contesto: He estado enamorado de ti siempre, Hermione. No pude decírtelo antes, porque no me había animado a contradecir a mi padre y decirle que desde ese mismo día, una chica como tú seria mi novia. Lo hice todo por ti, ¿podrías perdonarme por ser un insufrible todos estos años?

-Claro que si, te amo.- dije.

\- Y yo a ti.

La noche transcurrió lenta, entre abrazos, besos y bailes. Definitivamente esa fiesta seria el comienzo de una nueva vida.


End file.
